


Love on Top

by recallthelove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post-bechloe-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recallthelove/pseuds/recallthelove
Summary: "I need to show this guy how it's done."Joining the fleet of post Bechloe kiss ramblings.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Love on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction or Bechloe for about 3 years now, and I only watched the 3rd film once (never again, lol) so apologies for any inaccuracies. I think it'd be funny if the kiss kicked off people returning to the fandom briefly.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well in these weird times!

_"I need to show this guy how it's done."_  
  
There have been too many Chicagos over the years; too many times she's had to watch them inevitably break Chloe's heart. And in the end, Beca is just fucking done. Done with wanting, and waiting, and watching. If it all goes tits up now, at least she'll have acted for once instead of sitting and moping on the sidelines. At least she won't one day be sitting on her deathbed wondering 'What if'.  
  
Turns out, escaping an international crime lord and an exploding yacht will really highlight your priorities.

There's a brief second before they kiss where Beca's gaze meets Chloe's, and somehow Chloe seems to know what's coming despite the unfamiliarity of the situation. Already her body is turning away from Theo and towards its partner's. The kiss is inevitable, as it always was.

"I always knew..." Theo tuts.  
  
As their lips touch, Theo's voice drifts off into the background. Chicago drifts away too, and all of their surroundings. There is nothing besides her and Chloe. There are lips, but not just lips. Not just her lips merely touching those of her best friend for the first time -- for a dare, or because they're drunk, or a brief, confusing peck for comfort. But touching with meaning; tugging Beca open, healing all the wounds left from nights alone, wondering if she'd ever _not_ be a coward.  
  
There are hands, neither of which can settle -- in hair, across cheeks, necks. The heat of both their palms grazing skin. But then Chloe's makes a beeline for a leg, hiking it up, up, _up_ against her own waist and pressing them closer than should be humanly possible.  
  
Then there are hips, and curves, and the tipping sensation of all of her weight falling into Chloe. It's too close; it's too much too soon, because fuck, Beca might just embarrass herself right then and there with just that one bit of sensation.  
  
Too soon, they break apart. Chloe laughs as they do, high-pitched and verging on hysterical. Her tight grip on Beca's thigh, which shows no sign of easing any time soon, digs in even harder. "Oh my God," she babbles. The fingers on her other hand come up to probe her lips, and oh. Beca sees red again, but only because she can't take her gaze off those bruised, swollen lips. "Oh my God."  
  
"I know," Beca agrees, totally unaware of what she's agreeing to.  
  
"We kissed. Sober!"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to that?"  
  
"Probably as long as I have."  
  
" _Years_?"  
  
"Mm, since college."  
  
"Graduation?"  
  
"Activity fair," Beca confirms, attention still on the changing shapes of Chloe's lips. When the eyes a few inches above said lips widen, she comes back to herself and backpedals. "Well, I mean, in a sort of, 'wow she's hot, wonder what it'd be like to make out with her kind of way. I wasn't like, some kind of weirdo creeping on you from afar. Wanting to make out with you emotionally kind of came later --"  
  
" -- Me too," Chloe whispers, reverently. And it's lucky Chloe is holding Beca up since she might have fallen over at the sight of so much pure wonder, and excitement, being reflected back at her in Chloe's eyes. She really feels the same way. It's finally happening. There are no more obstacles --  
  
"Uh... Does anyone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" interrupts the obstacle.  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Both Beca and Chloe jump, as though only just realising that Chicago is still there. Which is true; they had all but forgotten the two men watching them. Now they turn together, to see that one has his arms crossed, and is trying not to laugh. Chicago, on the other hand, looks like someone just slapped his favourite burrito out of his hand.  
  
"Chicago..."  
  
"Why are you kissing her?"  
  
Chloe gently lets go of Beca's leg, setting her back on the ground. She wobbles on shaky limbs, and needs to lean against Chloe for balance.   
  
"You just kissed me!" exclaims Chicago, gesticulating wildly at Chloe. For a guy that is generally unflappable, he seems out of his depth in this situation. There's part of Beca that takes some joy in that. "You've been flirting with me for ages now. And then what, she rocks up and turns you lesbian in 2 seconds flat?"  
  
"To be honest, if anyone could, it'd be Beca," says Theo. He sounds like he finds the entire situation amusing. That said if Beca were to look closely - which she decides not to - his smile is a tiny bit strained too. "I think she might have been working on this one for several years, though, not just a few seconds. I wouldn't put too much stock in her turning skill just yet."  
  
"You kissed me." That seems to be all Theo can say. He scratches his head, frowning at the two of them. "I thought you were really into me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chicago, I..." Chloe glances at Beca, dropping her head shyly. "I genuinely didn't mean to mess with your head. I am... _was_ interested in you. But, ah..." She sighs and rubs her forehead. "I'm sorry. I've wanted Beca for so long. But I didn't know it could be real. I didn't know I could have her, so I've never really tried to... You know, make it happen."  
  
"Dude," Beca murmurs. Chloe smiles at her. The obstacles fall away again.

Theo steps forward, and takes Chicago's arm. "Sorry mate," he says solemnly. "Think you've just been Beca Mitchell'd. Better luck next time. C'mon, let me buy you a drink."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust me, this'll all make more sense with a few shots down your neck. And maybe a few videos of their old acapella group..." With that Theo steers (a reluctant, and very confused) Chicago away. He turns back to mouth, " _You owe me,_ " back at Beca with a wink. She just rolls her eyes, even though she feels a little bad for the guy. The feeling of watching someone snatch Chloe away from just under your nose is extremely familiar to her. At least she's finally the one doing the snatching instead of the one storming off to drown her sorrows in shots.  
  
Beca is pulled back to the moment by the sensation of Chloe taking her hand. There's a flush in her cheeks still, and she clears her throat like she's trying to work out what to say next, eyes darting away over Beca's shoulder.

She's nervous. Beca makes Chloe Beale _nervous_. 

Affection starts in her fingertips and rushes through her entire body. On impulse -- because honestly, trusting those has actually worked out well for her recently -- Beca swoops in and steals another kiss. The easing in Chloe's muscles is instantaneous. She makes a mental note of that, which might come in handy next time Chloe is freaking out about her life direction or no one buying any oat milk from the grocery store.  
  
"Why did you wait so long?" Chloe murmurs. Her nose chases a line up Beca's cheekbone, breath warm and a little bit ticklish. More kisses, as though firmly marking her territory. "Why now?"  
  
It's a good question. Why not years ago, instead of Jesse? Or when they performed at the Worlds and graduated? Or even as adults, when they were suddenly forced to just _be_ around each other during the the monotony of jobs and bills (and Amy)... And finding integrating their lives together startlingly easy?   
  
She answers as honestly as she can. "I didn't know I could have it, either. Ow!" Chloe has flicked her on the nose.

"You're an _idiot_ ," says Chloe fondly.

"Why?! It's not like you were making any moves either!"

"Well now, we both know that's a lie."

"How is it a lie?"

"That night in the tent at the retreat. I once asked you out to dinner on Valentine's day. Literally _the other day_ when I touched your boobs --"

"Fine, fine, I guess you have a point." God, maybe she _is_ the idiot. It's been right in front of her the whole time, but she'd been too anxious to recognise it as real.

Thankfully, Chloe rescues her from her moment of self-loathing. "Maybe if we'd tried before it wouldn't have worked out, anyway. Maybe it's happening now, because... we're ready."

"Is that a nice way of saying I finally got my head out of my ass?"

"Yes," says Chloe. But she kisses her brow again to chase the sting of the comment, then her nose, and then lingers teasingly over Beca's lips. There's barely a breath between them, and she leans back a little when Beca tries to chase. "But," she taps Beca's nose, "I suppose you're worth waiting for, Beca Mitchell."

"Wow, thanks --"

Beca's grumble never quite comes to fruition since Chloe finally kisses her again.

And okay. Maybe that was worth waiting for, too.


End file.
